Don't forget October 03
by lauratrouble
Summary: Aquel tres de octubre, Edward Elric al fin logró quitarse de la espalda aquella piedra que cargaba desde hace un poco más de diez años. Nunca olvidar 03.Oct. Claro que no, nunca lo haría. Aquel tres de octubre era igual de especial que el anterior. Porque aquel tercer día del décimo mes, Edward Elric comenzaba un camino nuevo, lleno de esperanza, de amor, y felicidad.


**DON´T FORGET OCTOBER 03.**

5 años.

Cinco años habían pasado desde el día prometido. Once desde que habían decidido dejar todo atrás. Cinco desde el día en que lograron alcanzar su sueño.

Ahora su vida era tranquila. Demasiado, comparada con los años de su adolescencia en los que cada día significaba un enfrentamiento más, ya sea con sus superiores, o con sus enemigos.

Aquel día Edward descansaba sobre una hamaca que se encontraba fuera de la casa Rockbell.

Aquel día era 3 de octubre. Un 3 de octubre diferente. Ese tres de octubre Ed descansaba en la hamaca de la casa que ahora era su nuevo hogar donde al fin podía disfrutar la calidez y amor que anheló desde que había perdido a su madre y el cuerpo de su hermano.

Suspiró.

Incluso el aire tenía un olor diferente. Olía a nostalgia. Y también, como cada 3 de octubre, olía a madera ardiendo.

Se levantó. Ya era hora de enterrar por completo aquellos tortuosos años en los que vivió culpándose de lo mucho que sufrió la gente que le rodeaba; desde su hermano Alphonse y su falta de un cuerpo físico, hasta Winry y su preocupación por saber en qué nuevo lío estaría metido el dúo Elric.

Ingresó a la casa y fue directamente a un cuarto que usaban para almacenar aquellas cosas que ya no eran útiles. El pequeño "almacén" tenía cierto olor a óxido, ya que ahí era donde Winry guardaba aquellos automail —o lo que quedaba de ellos— cuando perdían su función y no tenían reparo.

Encendió la luz y no le fue difícil localizar aquella enorme caja que sabía contenía aquellas cosas que le pertenecieron durante su época como alquimista.

Levantó las sucias tapas y un estornudo salió de él. Había demasiado polvo así que tomó la caja y salió de ahí. Ya la exploraría en la sala.

Aquel 3 de octubre era el primero, después del día prometido, en que Edward se atrevería a echar un vistazo a su pasado.

Dentro de aquella caja pudo encontrar las fotografías que algún día estuvieron colgadas en aquella tabla de corcho de la abuela Pinako. Fotos de él y su hermano a los 2 y hasta los 10 años. Luego, las siguientes eran algunas de Winry, a sus 15 años. También se encontraban algunas fotos de su madre. Su hermosa y amada madre. Y una familiar. Nunca había observado con atención aquella foto en la que aparecía el viejo quien, por razón que Ed desconocía, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras el pequeño rubio sonreía entre sus brazos.

Esas últimas fotos le calaron en el alma. Las aventó a la caja. Hizo amago de levantarse pero después soltó un pequeño grito de frustración y se quedó en el suelo.

Creía que aquellos recuerdos ahora eran eso. Solo recuerdos. Un pequeño recordatorio de lo que fue. Y se dio cuenta de que no era así. Aquellas memorias aún dolían. A pesar de los años. A pesar de haber superado los obstáculos: a pesar de haber logrado su meta.

Se alegraba de que Winry no estuviera en la casa. Desde temprano había salido a comprar algunos materiales que necesitaba. O eso dijo ella. Él bien sabía que ella prefería dejarlo solo las primeras horas de aquella fecha, porque para ella, su compañera de toda una vida, tal fecha también era significativa, y sabía el conflicto que provocaba en el joven de ojos dorados.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello —que ahora era ligeramente más largo— y lo jaló en un gesto desesperado.

Luego de darle mil vueltas al asunto, tomó de nuevo la caja, pero esta vez la sacudió hasta dejar tirado todo su contenido sobre el piso.

A simple vista se podían ver algunos sobres, las fotografías que había visto con anterioridad, una pequeña caja, algunos sobres que seguramente contenían cartas y un pedazo de la armadura de Al; aquel que tenía marcado con su sangre el símbolo que trazó para fijar su alma.

Primero leyó las cartas. La mayoría las habían enviado sus ex compañeros de ejército durante los siguientes meses transcurridos después del día prometido. Las primeras contenían felicitaciones por haber derrotado a Father y por haber podido recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano. Algunas otras eran del coronel Mustang haciéndole ofertas para seguir formando parte de su equipo a pesar de haber perdido su alquimia. Por otro lado, las cartas de Hawkeye eran pequeñas, ya que solo las enviaba con el único propósito de conocer cómo estaban él y Alphonse.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas revisando cualquier cosa que encontrara ahí. El pequeño pedazo de armadura lo apartó del resto de objetos.

—Tal vez lo mande a enmarcar— pensó.

Por último, sus ojos miraron la pequeña caja color marrón. Estaba hecha de madera y lucía desgastada. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. Un paño rojo cubría el objeto que se encontraba dentro.

Miró a todos lados, como si fuera un pequeño temiendo ser descubierto al hacer una travesura. Luego regresó su atención al asunto.

Con dos dedos, y suma delicadeza agarró una punta del suave trozo de terciopelo. Un temblor se hizo presente en su mano.

Finalmente lo descubrió por completo. Su reloj de alquimista. Seguía tan reluciente como la última vez que lo había visto hace ya 6 años, aunque no estaba libre de rayones y abolladuras.

Aún recordaba que durante alguna de sus batallas lo perdió. Fue la teniente Hawkeye quien se lo dio de vuelta —Esto debe tener un gran significado para ti, cuídalo bien— fueron las palabras que la rubia le dijo al entregarle el reloj. Después, había decidido dárselo a Winry aquel día en Briggs en que ella le dio a guardar sus aretes. Había sido un intercambio que sellaba la promesa de volverse a ver pronto, ambos sanos y salvos.

Winry. Hablando de ella, sonrió cuando a su memoria vino aquella vez en que la chica de ojos azules había forzado el reloj —que había sellado con alquimia— solo para ver su contenido, descubriendo así el secreto que guardaba en él. Mismo que quería ver en ese momento.

Claro que la cosa no era tan fácil. Después de que Winry lo abriera, lo había vuelto a sellar y ella nunca más intentó abrirlo. Y ahora que él ya no podía hacer uso de la alquimia, le sería difícil abrirlo de nuevo porque, a diferencia de Winry, él no era experto usando llaves, destornilladores y demás herramientas que ella manejaba a la perfección. Pero debía intentarlo. Aunque perdiera un dedo en el intento. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y fue rápidamente al cuarto de trabajo de la mecánico y regresó a la sala con un cincel y un pequeño martillo en mano. Luego se sentó, juntó las plantas de sus pies y entre ellas colocó el pequeño reloj de manera vertical. Después con mucho cuidado, puso el cincel en el lugar donde ambas placas del reloj se fusionaban y dio un golpe con el martillo. Así siguió hasta conseguir hacer un pequeño hoyo en la soldadura, y con el cincel abrió el resto como si de una lata se tratara.

Y ahí estaba aquella inscripción.

_No olvidar 03-10-11_

De pronto sintió que la plata le quemaba y quiso aventar el reloj lejos de él. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio cerró los ojos y reflexionó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos once años.

Todo lo que dejó atrás aquel día, y todo aquello que obtuvo después.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas ahí sentado. Pensando. Incluso hubo un momento en que se permitió dejar salir algunas lágrimas; las últimas que le dedicaría a su doloroso pasado. Pensando. Tratando de sacar de sí mismo aquel pedazo de culpa que aún guardaba.

Después concluyó en algo. No todo había sido tan malo.

Aquel, sin dudas, había sido un largo y duro camino. Lo era para cualquier persona que cometía errores y perdía seres queridos en el intento de repararlos. Y lo fue aún más para él, quien en ese entonces era solo un pobre adolescente sin experiencia, arrogante, perdido y derrotado.

Sin embargo, aquel camino lleno de piedras le enseñó a apreciar la vida y el dolor de maneras distintas, pero en partes iguales. Aprendió que la vida es un ciclo y, que si debe terminar, simplemente terminará.

Aprendió que lo importante es soltar el pasado y aguardar el futuro. Porque a final de cuentas, el porvenir era lo que importaba y, lo que de cierta manera, podía cambiarse para hacerse mejor.

Perdió a su madre, pero ganó un ejército de amigos.

Perdió su casa, y aun así, años más tarde, había encontrado un nuevo hogar.

Soltó un último suspiro, y con él, se fueron los últimos rastros de la culpa y el dolor que aún quedaban en el ex alquimista.

Unos minutos más tarde salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los restos de la que alguna vez fue su casa. Se quedo allí un momento, caminando sobre los escombros y mirando algunas cosas que aun parecían reconocibles.

Después, durante el ocaso, fue a aquel lugar donde estaba la tumba de su madre. Llevaba con él la caja que contenía aquel reloj de plata que le reconoció como un alquimista del estado alguna vez. Sonrió. Ahora en aquel lugar también estaba enterrado el cuerpo de su viejo.

Sabiendo que Winry lo esperaba en casa, se dio prisa a terminar con todo. Con sus propias manos, quitó algo de hierba cercana a la lápida que mostraba los nombres de sus progenitores y luego fue haciendo un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que aquella vieja caja de madera entrara. Luego lo cubrió de nuevo.

Y ya estaba. Aquellos años finalmente eran enterrados. Como debieron estarlo hace mucho.

Aquel tres de octubre, Edward Elric al fin logró quitarse de la espalda aquella piedra que cargaba desde hace un poco más de diez años.

_Nunca olvidar 03-10._

Claro que no, nunca lo haría. Aquel tres de octubre era igual de especial que el anterior. Porque aquel tercer día del décimo mes, Edward Elric comenzaba un camino nuevo, lleno de esperanza, de amor, y felicidad.


End file.
